


Serandinha

by silentlucidity



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Friendship, Jealousy, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 09:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2463875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentlucidity/pseuds/silentlucidity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This AU story is about fate and faith, time and timing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This one has been in progress since 2010. I wrote it on a whim but life and traveling got the better of me. Never in progress - more like a standstill. But I'll post it here so I can find the inspiration to continue. Seasons will change, possibly the characters too.
> 
> I can never seem to find stories on Andy and Serena as a pair. This is my poor attempt. I have a fascination on this pairing for some reason.
> 
> Disclaimer: English is not my native tongue. My writing skills are pffft. All errors are mine and mine alone.  
> I don't own much but a jumble of words. I'm also not from Brazil so... errors are inevitable. Feel free to scrutinize my word uses and such. As to my grammar, well... it leaves a lot to be desired.

Serena strolled leisurely along the beach and enjoyed the simple pleasures of seawater lightly kissing her bare feet. It had been a long time since she'd been home. Her heart always belonged to Rio de Janeiro despite having chosen New York to now be her home. She planned on enjoying every minute of her vacation. So rare that her work at Runway permitted her the luxury of such a much-deserved holiday. She needed the time alone and apart from Emily.

The bronzed Carioca was on her way to meet her friends at the local watering hole by the beach. She promised to see them as soon as she arrived. She walked briskly now excited to reunite with her childhood friends.

"Look out!" The warning came a second too late when Serena got hit by a flying frisbee at the back of her head. She turned around looking for the culprit and sure enough a couple of tourist kids profusely apologized for the accident.

"You boys go ahead and be more careful you hear?!" She waived them away and winced as she massaged the sore spot.

"Are you sure you're okay? That looks painful."

Serena turned to the voice and found herself staring at two soulful chocolate-colored eyes that belonged to a rather gorgeous and concerned brunette.

"Hi uhmm... just wondering if you need anything or anything I can help you with?"

The brunette smiled brightly and Serena momentarily lost her balance on the sand when she suddenly stepped on a rock. The brunette stepped forward and held her steady. Serena laughed shakily feeling the strong arms holding her waist and arm.

"I'm sorry you must think I'm a walking disaster." Serena smiled very aware of the warmth of the other person close to her.

"Oh no not at all. I'm probably more of a klutz than you are. Do you want to sit down? Is your foot okay?"

"Yeah... No. I mean no on the sitting, yes on the foot being okay." Serene cursed herself silently for blabbering like an idiot. She's never been like this before. She felt lucky there were no Runway people around to witness her stellar performance for the last minute.

"Hi I'm Serena."

"I'm Andrea but everybody calls me Andy. It's nice to meet you."

"Pleasure is mine as well. Are you on your way somewhere?"

"Oh just walking about. I've heard that sunsets around here could be beautiful."

Serena found herself staring again at Andy. "Yes... beautiful indeed... Walk with me?"

"Sure... So I'm guessing you're from here. You have a very sexy accent."

Serena was then grateful she wasn't prone to blushing. "Oh... uhmm thank you I guess. And yes I was born and raised here but I live in New York now. Are you on vacation?"

"Oh wow a fellow New Yorker! What are the odds? I've been doing some traveling and this is my last stop here in Rio."

"Are you kidding me?"

"No, no, I really am based in New York and I stay there for most of the year when I'm not on the road." Andy laughed and the two of them talked a bit more while walking on the beach.

"So Andy... well, this is me. I'm meeting my friends here. Will I be seeing you again tomorrow? Around here?"

"Maybe... I'll look forward bumping into you." Andy reached out and run her fingers on the tender spot at the back of Serena's head. "You put some ice on it okay?"

Serena shivered at the light touch and smiled at Andy. "It was lovely meeting you..."

"Have a great night Serena." Andy turned and walked the other way. Serena wasn't able to resist watching the brunette walk away in the sunset before her friends spotted her and hugs and laughter ensued.

 

\------------------------------

During breakfast the next morning, Serena found her thoughts drifting back to the beautiful stranger she met the day before. The previous night was a blast and she had a wonderful time dancing and drinking with friends. It was a very warm and boisterous homecoming and she missed them dearly. She was however quite eager to see Andy again at the beach.

"It seems that you are stalking me."

Serena grinned before she turned to the voice that she had been hoping for. Andy was clad in a two-piece black bikini that looked sinful on her and Serena was glad she was wearing her aviators so her gawking wasn't obvious.

"Oh is that right? Well... I hope that does not put you off." Serena laughed and asked, "I'm glad you found me. How are you this morning?"

"Hmmmm it's a good morning isn't it? And you look absolutely divine..." Unlike Serena, Andy wasn't very particular in being discreet of her appreciation of Serena's bikini-clad bronzed body.

Serena chose to ignore the flirty survey and remark and cleared her throat. "Any plans today?"

"Not yet but I was hoping you could show me around. If you don't mind of course."

"I'd love to. I was just planning to soak up the sun and be lazy here for a while. You're welcome to join me then maybe we can have lunch later." Serena rested on her elbow all stretched out on her beach towel and watched Andy do the same.

 

~~~~~~~~~

 

"So what is it that you do exactly?" Serena asked Andy while they stroll side by side enjoying a late afternoon ice cream cone treat.

"Well, I'm a writer for a travel magazine and I do some freelancing too. That's why I get to travel now and then. This trip is actually a pure leisure variety for me. I've been working a lot for the last couple of years so a real break was long overdue. I mean what I do for a living is part leisure in nature but it's always been on a tight schedule. This one is all for me and I wanted to take my time you know."

"Yeah I understand. It's even a miracle I was able to get a week-long vacation from Runway. I love high fashion and the glamour and the challenges working for the magazine but it's when I'm here, when I'm home that I feel most relaxed. And I couldn't care less what I'm wearing. New York is New York where time is always gold." Serena sighed and enjoyed the easy company.

"Thank you for showing me around Serena. I'm really glad I met you. How's your head by the way?"

"It's fine, thanks for asking. And this ice cream is seriously helping." Serena giggled. "Hey... I've been thinking, how about you join me for dinner with some friends later this evening? First round's on me too. You'll love my friends I promise."

"Oh I will huh? You promise?" Andy grinned at Serena.

The brunette's smile made Serena's tummy feel funny and it had been a long time since she felt that with Emily. "I promise... come on. Let's get you back to your hotel."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This AU is about fate and faith, time and timing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one started in 2010. I found my old notes and I'm not sure why I picked this up again after almost 8 years. Anyway, a filler of sorts if I may...
> 
> Disclaimer: English is not my native tongue. My writing skills are sorely lacking. All errors are mine and mine alone. I'm also not from Brazil so... errors are inevitable. I definitely don't own these characters despite the AU setting.

"So what is it that you do exactly?" Serena asked Andy while they stroll side by side enjoying a late afternoon ice cream cone treat.

"Well, I'm a writer for a travel magazine and I do some freelancing if time permits. That's why I get to travel now and then. This trip is actually a pure leisure variety for me. I've been working a lot for the last couple of years so a real break was long overdue. Although what I do for a living is basically leisure in nature, I’ve always operated in a tight schedule. This one though is all for me and I wanted to take my time if you know what I mean."

"Yeah I understand. It's a miracle I was able to get a week-long vacation from Runway. I love high fashion and the glamour and the challenges working for the magazine but it's when I'm here, when I'm home that I feel most relaxed. And I couldn't care less what I'm wearing. New York is New York where time is always gold." Serena sighed and enjoyed the easy company.

"Thank you for showing me around Serena. I'm really glad I bumped into you. How's your head by the way?"

"It's better now, thanks for asking. And this ice cream is seriously helping." Serena giggled. "So... I've been thinking, how about you join me and my friends for some drinks later this evening? First round's on me too. You'll love my friends I promise."

"You promise?" Andy grinned cheekily at Serena.

The brunette's smile made Serena's tummy feel funny and it had been a long time since she had that feeling. "Yes, my peoples are fun and they would love to meet you." 

 

“Hey, what’s going on?” Clara tried to get Serena’s attention.

“What do you mean?” Serena turned to her best friend and sipped on her cocktail distractedly.

“You’ve been fidgeting since you got here. What’s bothering you?” 

“Nothing… I’m just… nothing.”

“Clearly, there is something.”

“It’s just…. I met someone the other day.”

“And…?”

“And I sort of invited her to join us tonight.”

“Is she cute?”

“Clarita! It’s nothing like that. I mean - yes, she’s cute but yeah… can you try to behave when she gets here? She’s just visiting and I thought it would be great for her to hang out with the locals.”

Clarita grabbed Serena by her shoulders. “Uhuh… we will talk about this later. And I promise to be my best self!”

Serena rolled her eyes and was just about to retort back when her phone pinged. She quickly checked the text message and smiled as it was Andy letting her know she got a little bit lost but was already nearby. She quickly replied to wait for her outside and she’ll meet her there.

“I’ll be back… Andy’s outside.”

Clara just smirked and planned to grill Serena later in the evening. Or tomorrow if she’s going to be too drunk to function later on. 

 

“Andy! Andy! Over here!”  
Andy brightened and smiled at the woman she was looking forward to see.

“You made it.”

“Of course, can’t stay away if I tried.”

Serena bit her lower lip to stop herself from grinning so wide and subtly checked out the woman before her. Andy was dressed in a tight black skinny jeans with a skin toned halter top making her suntanned skin shimmer even more.

“Come on, follow me.” Serena extended her hand for Andy to grab to not lose her in the crowd. She didn’t miss how warm and soft Andy’s hand clasped in hers felt but tried to ignore the feeling.


End file.
